Cheese and Quackers
Cheese and Quackers is an HTF episode. In this episode, it finally introduces our favorite blue platypus, Quacks! Starring Roles *Quacks *Cheesy Appearances *Pinkie (as a plush) Plot Quacks is seen in his house, taking crackers out of a bag. He gets cheese from a cabinet, but realizes that he is using his left hand. Angry, he kicks the wall, which hurts his foot. When he is done reacting from pain, he gets the cheese with his right hand. He gets a knife from his pocket and cuts the cheese into slices. However, the slices are cut sloppily due to him being a leftie and him using his right hand. Cheesy, who is staring through his porthole windows, gets an idea. Before he thinks of it, an angel cheese tells him not to go with his plan. A devil cheese tells him otherwise. Cheesy picks the devil cheese and eats it. After he eats the devil cheese, he jitters away, but Quacks hears it. He picks his ear and put his hand to his ear, and shrugs. He goes back to slicing his cheese. Cheesy is seen dressed as a fisher. He knocks on Quacks' door, who looks weirdly at Cheesy. Wearing the cheese equivalent of fishermen clothes, he tells Quacks to get onto his cheese boat. Quacks gets amazed, and says he has to get his camera. Cheesy, now in Quacks' house with the perfect opportunity, tries to grab the cheese, but slips on a mousetrap and it impales his foot. He screams, and Quacks doesn't hear him because he accidentally turned on his vacuum while checking his closet. Cheesy hops over to a table and tries to get the bandages on it, but a knife falls and cuts his tail off. Cheesy, with a bit ripped off of his foot and his tail gone, grabs the cheese, but bumps into a shark hung on a wall. Its teeth impale his torso, and he screams. Quacks is seen throwing random stuff out of the closet, and most of the stuff hits Cheesy. Now dropping the cheese over and over again, Cheesy he picks up the cheese again and runs outside. He jitters happily, but before he could take one bite out of the cheese, Quacks throws a spear, which accidentally impales Cheesy in the back of the head, killing him instantly. Quacks, who gives up on finding his camera, goes outside, but slips on the cheese Cheesy dropped before he died, making Quacks fall onto a sharp rock that is next to his boat. The episode ends with the screen zooming into Quacks' closet, with the camera falling out of the closet. Deaths *Cheesy is impaled in the back of the head by a spear. *Quacks is impaled by a rock. Trivia *This is Quacks' debut, after appearing three times before his debut. *Some of the things Quacks throws are a spoon, a torch, a fishing rod, a fork, a blender, a Pinkie plushie, and a sawfish. **This could mean Quacks is in love with Pinkie, since he owns a plushie of her. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes